Since the early reports, see the publication "Properties and Device Applications of Magnetic Domains in Orthoferrites," A. H. Bobeck, The Bell System Technical Journal, Oct. 1967, pages 1901 - 1902, intensive studies have been conducted on cylindrical domains, single wall domains, bubble domains or more simply bubbles, in magnetizable films with perpendicular anisotropy. Since the early reports of A. H. Bobeck, many publications have been made available that deal extensively with the method of generating, propagating and detecting bubble domains and the various constructions of bubble domain memory planes--see the text "Magnetic Bubbles," T. H. O'Dell, John Wiley and Sons, 1974. More recent studies of the applications of bubble domains to novel magneto-optic systems have included the use of such devices as non-impact printers--see the publication "Novel Magneto-Optic Systems," R. Shahbender, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Volume MAG-10, No. 3, Sept. 1974, pages 575 - 580. The present invention is considered to be an improvement type invention of the above known prior art for providing a real-time presentation of an analog signal for visual analysis by a systems operator or observer.